Evil Innocent, This is Lee Sungmin!
by Lee Sanghyun
Summary: Sequel My All is in You/ KyuMin after Married/ Bahkan Ahra pun tak menyangka bahwa ada makhluk manis yang memiliki sifat evil melebihi adiknya / Yaoi/ Adult Scene/ Wanna RnR?/ DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Story about KyuMin after Married**

**Special For You, all KyuMin Shipper**

**Especially reader of My All is in You**

**This is a Sequel**

**EnJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOOOAAAHMMM~~~**

Kyuhyun menguap lebar saat ia membuka pintu dorm lantai 11. Ini sudah larut dan ia baru saja kembali sehabis syuting radio star. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar suara-suara yang berasal dari ruang TV dorm. _'Apa hyungdeul sedang berkumpul?'_ Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, tapi ternyata dorm masih ramai. Padahal biasanya hyungdeulnya sudah memasuki kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

Kyuhyun segera menuju ruang tengah dimana biasanya para member berkumpul, menghabiskan waktu untuk ngobrol atau sekedar menonton TV bersama. _'Ck!' _Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, ia cukup malas jika para member masih berkumpul hingga larut seperti ini. Ia sudah sangat lelah, ia butuh istirahat, namun biasanya ocehan-ocehan ramai hyungdeulnya menyebabkan ia tak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Hiiihhh, Siwonnie, kau dan Kangin hyung benar-benar menggelikan!" Eunhyuk bergidik saat ia memperhatikan tayangan di televisi. Ternyata saat ini mereka sedang melihat video Super Show 5 yang baru sore tadi diberikan oleh manager hyung. Mereka memutuskan untuk menontonnya bersama-sama, sambil mengevaluasi penampilan mereka.

"Heh, kau pikir aku 'ikhlas' melakukannya!?" Kangin membalas marah ucapan Eunhyuk mengenai komentar penampilan crossdressingnya. Para member hanya terkikik geli. Mereka memang setuju dengan ucapan Eunhyuk, sementara Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, Kyuhyunnie, kau baru pulang? Kemarilah!" Sungmin yang menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun menyambut Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun pun segera mendatangi Sungmin dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya. Namun tak lama ia mendelik marah saat menyadari bahwa Shindong –yang duduk disebelah Sungminnya- sedang melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sungmin.

"Ck, Awas!" Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangan Shindong kasar dari bahu Sungmin. Setelahnya ia menarik Sungmin untuk menjauh dari Shindong.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau, Magnae! Kau baru datang tapi sudah membuat rusuh seperti itu!" Shindong cukup kaget sebenarnya dan ia merasa tersinggung dengan sikap tidak sopan Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

"Menjauh dari Sungmin-ku! Apa kau lupa bahwa dia milikku!?" Kyuhyun balas melotot pada Shindong dan berucap ketus.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Akhir-akhir ini sebenarnya ia cukup kesal pada Kyuhyun. Setelah menikah, Kyuhyun menjadi semakin posesif sekalipun Sungmin bersama para member. Sungmin menjadi kurang bebas untuk melakukan hal lain. Khawatir Kyuhyun bersikap tidak menyenangkan seperti tadi.

Sungmin bukannya hanya diam menanggapi hal ini. Dia pernah protes dan Kyuhyun mengatakan padanya bahwa ini efek dari Sungmin yang pernah mencoba meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun menjadi paranoid, meskipun Sungmin sudah berjanji bahwa dia hanya milik Kyuhyun, begitupula sebaliknya. Terlebih mereka telah menikah kini.

"Hei, tunggu! Ulang di bagian itu!" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk Ryeowook yang sedang memegang remote TV, meminta agar Ryeowook mengulang tayangan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Yak, Pause!" Eunhyuk kembali berteriak saat tayangan yang ia maksud terputar kembali. Ryeowook pun otomatis menekan tombol pause sesuai perintah Eunhyuk. Dan layar TV menyajikan gambar yang cukup menyedot perhatian para member.

"Waaaaooowww….." Siwon melebarkan matanya dan mulutnya melongo membentuk huruf O yang sangat bulat.

"Suuuiiit~~~~suuuiiiitttt~~~~~" Donghae bersiul layaknya seorang pria yang sedang menggoda seorang gadis.

"Mulus! Aigoooooo~~~~" Eunhyuk pun lekat menatap layar TV, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan berdecak kagum.

Ryeowook yang duduk di depan, dekat dengan layar TV secara perlahan menengok ke belakang untuk melihat pasangan pengantin baru yang ternyata saat ini mukanya tengah merah padam.

Hanya saja, penyebab merah nya muka mereka tidaklah sama. Sungmin memerah malu dan menundukkan wajahnya. Sementara Kyuhyun memerah dengan rahang mengeras, mulut tertutup rapat dan gigi yang ber-gemeletuk, menandakan dia tengah emosi.

Well, yang saat ini terpampang di layar TV adalah si cantik dan sexy "HyunaMin" yang tengah melakukan dance "Alone" dengan mengangkat satu kaki kanannya nya dan memberikan mimik seductive. Parahnya, kamera berada menyerong di samping Sungmin, tempat dimana belahan rok Sungmin yang sedang tersibak dan berakibat kedua kaki Sungmin terekspos dengan jelas. Belahan rok yang naik hingga pangkal paha kanan, membuat kaki kiri Sungmin ikut terlihat. Terlebih lagi Sungmin mengangkat satu kakinya hingga menekuk sempurna memperlihatkan dalaman Sungmin yang berwarna hitam.

"Matikan! Matikan TV nya sekarang juga!" Kyuhyun berteriak kalap dan segera beranjak dari duduknya bermaksud menerjang TV -yang menurutnya laknat- tersebut.

Siwon yang duduk di bawah –di depan Kyuhyun- tertendang dengan tidak elitnya, ia pun hanya bisa mengaduh. Eunhyuk reflek berdiri dan menghalangi si magnae yang seperti hendak menghancurkan TV tidak berdosa tersebut. Ryeowook segera menyingkir, dan Donghae beranjak menolong Siwon menjauh dari keributan itu. Sementara Kangin dan Shindong menahan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku bilang matikan! Kenapa kalian dengan seenaknya melihat Sungmin seperti itu! Sungmin milikku! Hanya aku yang boleh menatap Sungmin seperti itu!"

Sungmin yang masih terduduk di sofa menjadi bingung. Kenapa keadaan menjadi rusuh dikarenakan hal sepele. Ia hanya tengak-tengok kesana kemari, hingga ia memutuskan untuk mendekat dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, berhenti! Sudahlah! Ayo ke kamar! Ayo kita ke kamar!" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyuhyun masih melonjak lonjak mencoba melepaskan diri dari Kangin dan Shindong, ia memberontak keras hingga…

**DUAK!**

Sikunya membentur sesuatu yang keras diikuti dengan suara "aduh" dan cicit kesakitan dari suara namja manis miliknya.

.

.

.

** at Sungmin's Room**

"Mi-mianhe Sungmin-ah…"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan ekspresi bersalah dan penuh penyesalan. Dahi indah milik sang pujaan hati yang selalu di pujinya itu kini memerah hingga nyaris membiru. Sungmin memang tidak menangis, tapi Kyuhyun tahu bahwa sikutannya tadi benar-benar sakit, terlihat dari ringisan Sungmin yang tampak dari wajah manisnya.

" Kau puas!? Lihat apa yang kau perbuat padaku!" Sungmin sangat kesal, ia malah menjadi korban dari keributan sepele yang dimulai oleh…ah, sebenarnya siapa yang memulai? Eunhyuk yang meminta tayangan ulang hingga memancing kemarahan Kyuhyun atau Kyuhyun yang terlalu emosi.

"Aku kan tidak sengaja…."

"Tidak sengaja! Tidak sengaja! Kau selalu seperti itu jika membuat masalah!"

"Aish, bukan aku yang membuat masalah! Tapi monyet mesum itu! Dia yang mulai dan yang lain melihatmu dengan tatapan lapar seperti itu!"

"Kau berlebihan, Cho!" Sungmin menggerutu sambil mengompres dahinya dengan plastic berisi batu es.

"Ya! Sungminnie! Atau sebetulnya malah kau yang membuat masalah! Kalau saja kau tidak berpenampilan seperti itu – "

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya saat dilihatnya Sungmin tengah mendelik marah dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Bersiap memberikan bogem mentah untuk wajah tampan di hadapannya.

"Su-Sungminnie…maafkan aku….tenanglah sayang…. Maafkan aku, ne?" Kyuhyun beringsut mundur secara perlahan. Kedua tangannya terangkat memberikan kode kepada Sungmin untuk "tenang"

"Sayang, kau harusnya memaklumi bahwa aku tak suka mereka melihatmu seperti itu, seharusnya hanya aku yang boleh melihat tubuhmu. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tak suka kau melakukan cross dressing. Dulu Marylin Mingroe, sekarang HyunaMin…" Kyuhyun mencoba memberi penjelasan atas sikapnya kepada Sungmin.

"Tapi kan itu semua untuk keperluan Super Show, Kyu! Jangan bersikap berlebihan. Para member sudah menjadi saudara kita, lagipula fans di seluruh dunia sudah melihatku seperti itu. Belum lagi aku sudah menikah denganmu. Kau sudah secara sah memilikiku. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun!" Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Penjelasan seperti ini sudah pernah dibahasnya bersama Kyuhyun. Dia sendiri sampai bosan rasanya.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir! Mereka tidak menatapmu dengan pandangan biasa! Aku sudah sangat khawatir saat tahu kau satu panggung bersama kuda pewaris Hyundai Depart. Store itu. Aku jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan para fanboy dibanding fangirl yang selalu meneriakimu dengan histeris itu!"

Sungmin terdiam mendengar ucapan panjang-lebar dari Kyuhyun. Baiklah, ia memilih mengalah. ia telah mengenal Kyuhyun dengan berbagai karakter yang dimilikinya. Posesif, manja, protektif dan sangat kekanakan. Dan perdebatan ini tak akan selesai jika Sungmin terus meladeni Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meletakkan kompresnya di meja samping tempat tidur. Ia berdiri dan mendekat pada Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depannya. Sungmin tersenyum dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang yang sangat nyaman.

"Baiklah Kyu, maafkan aku…." Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi dengarkan aku. Kau pikir kenapa aku berani nekat memelukmu saat kau berteriak tak terkendali di stage saat itu? Aku bahkan secara sengaja dan terang-terangan memberi signal dengan memainkan cincin di jarimu saat tangan kita bertaut. Semua itu karena aku ingin mereka tahu bahwa kita ini saling memiliki, Kyu. Meskipun pernikahan kita tidak dipublikasikan kepada umum, tapi aku mau menunjukkan bahwa Kyuhyun ada untuk Sungmin dan Sungmin ada untuk Kyuhyun. Tunjukkan pada mereka tentang hal-hal yang manis, jangan bertindak diluar batas seperti tadi."

Kyuhyun menatap lekat ke dalam mata indah Sungmin. Mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan oleh namja manisnya "Percaya padaku, Kyu. Aku milikmu. Selamanya."

Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya luluh, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk "Aku juga minta maaf Sungmin…" Kyuhyun menunduk dan mengecup dahi Sungmin yang mulai membiru dengan hati-hati. Berharap kecupannya bisa menghilangkan memar di dahi Sungmin. Kemudian ciuman nya berpindah ke kedua mata Sungmin, turun ke hidungnya, dan berlanjut ke bibirnya.

Sungmin dengan mata terpejam memilih pasrah saat Kyuhyun melanjutkan kecupannya dengan lumatan intens pada bibirnya. Dengan kondisi berpelukan, Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin bergerak mundur menuju ranjang hangat di belakang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak menghentikan lumatannya. Ia menyesap manis bibir Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan tidak membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Tangannya menjelajah dada, bahu dan punggung Kyuhyun. membelai dan memberikan remasan lembut.

Ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke rahang, lidahnya menjilat sepanjang garis rahang hingga belakang telinga Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengecup dan mengulum telinga Sungmin. Memainkan dengan lidahnya hingga membuat Sungmin menggelinjang geli.

Kemudian tangan Kyuhyun beralih menyusup ke dalam kaos Sungmin. Membelai kedua nipple Sungmin secara bergantian. Sungmin bereaksi dengan melengkungkan punggungnya. Pinggulnya menggesek dan menggoda junior Kyuhyun, memberikan rangsangan panas meskipun keduanya masih terbungkus celana dengan baik.

Ciuman Kyuhyun berpindah ke area leher Sungmin. Meninggalkan jejak saliva dan sensasi nikmat bagi Sungmin.

"No Kissmark Kyu! Aku tak mau repot menutupinya…." Sungmin berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun. Satu tangannya menjambak lembut rambut ikal Kyuhyun, dan tangan lainnya meraba dada Kyuhyun kemudian berhenti pada nipple nya. Sungmin melakukan gerakan memutar yang membuat hasrat Kyuhyun semakin naik.

"Ah, sebentar saja kau sudah membuatku "bangun" Ming,,…." Kyuhyun menggesekkan kasar juniornya pada junior Sungmin. Keduanya mendesah. Kyuhyun merasa tidak tahan, celana nya mulai sesak, dan ia meraba resleting celananya dengan satu tangan bermaksud membebaskan junior miliknya.

.

.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Seketika itu kegiatan mereka terhenti. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang berada pada gairah yang mulai memanas saling berpandangan dan kemudian menatap ke arah pintu.

"Hyunggg~~ Sungmin hyungg….."

Suara cempreng itu memanggil dari luar kamar di sertai suara ketukan pada pintu itu.

" Nde, Wookie-yaaaa…." Sungmin yang sangat mengenali suara milik dongsaeng nya itu segera mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah menindihnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Hingga Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih tersentak kaget akibat ketukan pintu di tengah hasratnya yang sedang naik terdorong keras hingga terjungkal ke lantai.

**BUGH!**

Sungmin dan Ryeowook –yang sudah dibukakan pintu- menoleh ke sumber suara dimana tubuh tinggi dan - kini mulai berisi - milik sang magnae membentur lantai dengan keras.

"Ouucchhh!" Kyuhyun meringis dan mengusap-usap bagian tubuhnya yang sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?" Sungmin dan Ryeowook berucap kompak.

"Ck, Hhhh…Gwaenchana…." Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari jatuhnya dan ia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang.

"Ada perlu apa kau, huh? Tidak tahu kah kau, ini tengah malam, waktunya orang beristirahat?!" Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook tajam

"Aku sudah bilang pada Sungmin hyung tadi, aku akan tidur disini!" Ryeowook membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus

"A-apa!?" Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan yang di dengarnya.

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku bilang akan tidur disini! Bersama Sungmin hyung! Kau sudah jelas? Sekarang keluar dari sini!"

Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya pada eternal magnae ini. Hei, seenaknya ia berbicara. Kyuhyun itu suami Sungmin. Kenapa Kyuhyun yang diusir. Dan jerapah kecil ini dengan tanpa berdosanya mengganggu sepasang pengantin –bagi Kyuhyun dia dan Sungmin selalu menjadi pengantin baru – yang hampir saja melakukan _"this and that"_

"Ah, mianhe, Kyuhyun-ah, Ryeowookie sedang ingin tidur bersamaku, bagaimanapun meskipun kita sudah menikah, aku tetap tak boleh mengabaikan dongsaengku ini, kan?" Sungmin merangkul bahu Ryeowook dan tersenyum manis, dibalas pula dengan senyuman manis Ryeowook.

"Hy-hyung…." Kyuhyun benar-benar tak percaya ini.

"Ini sudah larut, kembalilah ke kamarmu. Besok kita harus berangkat pagi kan untuk mengunjungi orang tuamu? Jadi sekarang kau beristirahatlah!"

Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan matanya. Sungmin barusan mengusirnya dengan halus. Sungmin lebih memilih Ryeowook dibanding Kyuhyun, suaminya sendiri. Bahkan dengan begitu kejamnya karena Kyuhyun saat ini masih dalam kondisi "menegang".

Umpatan kasar, wajah pias, dada yang naik turun menahan emosi hingga aura gelap menguar dari diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan gontai meninggalkan ruangan bernuansa pink itu. Selangkangannya yang membengkak dengan hasrat menggantung itu terasa menyiksanya. Dan sepertinya ia tak akan tidur nyenyak karena harus menenangkan little Cho yang tak mudah "tertidur" tanpa belaian kelinci manisnya.

Sementara di kamar yang baru saja ditinggalkan Kyuhyun, mantan duo DJ di Sukira yang dikenal dengan sebutan MinWook DJ itu saling mengedipkan satu matanya dan terkikik geli sebelum keduanya menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada mereka. Bergelung dalam selimut hangat yang dapat mengantarkan mereka ke dalam tidur yang nyenyak.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Yak, pembalasan dendam Sungmin dimulai. Penyakit Evilnya Kyuhyun sudah menular pada Sungmin.

Hm, sebenarnya saya cukup emosi melihat selca nya Kyuhyun bersama dengan…mmm…temannya….entah siapa itu,….dengan gaya Kyuhyun yang…err….tumben2an dia seperti itu.

Entah kenapa, beda sekali reaksi saya ketika melihat selca Sungmin yg memanyunkan bibirnya pada om brewok pemeran Jack. Saya malah tertawa Evil sambil bergumam 'Rasakan kau, Cho!"

Hhh….sepertinya saya lebih condong belain bunny Ming….ck..ck..ck…

Maafkan saya, Kyu….hehe…

Btw, Selamat telah menjadi sarjana, ah, andai kita menjalani S2 bersama-sama….. #mimpi kali yee

Sudahlah, cukup obrolan GaJe nya.

Monggo dinikmati para reader My All is in You yg meminta sequel. Ini yang bisa saya berikan. Berharap kalian suka. Akan ending di chap 2. Dan akan saya publish secepatnya.

Saya sangat berterimakasih untuk respon di fic sebelumnya. Saya benar-benar bahagia.

Teruntuk : Endah alias 137Line. Terimakasih banyak, mari terus berteman dan cintai KyuMin….^^

By : Lee Sanghyun


	2. Chapter 2

The Second Chapter of My All is in You Sequel

Warning : Yaoi, Adult Scene, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read, No Bashing!

enJOY!

.

.

.

Siang hari mereka telah sampai di kediaman orang tua Kyuhyun. Appa dan Eomma Cho menyambut mereka dengan hangat. Disusul Ahra yang tak henti-hentinya menggoda adik dan iparnya itu. Suasana hangat sangat terasa di rumah itu, hingga tiba waktunya makan siang, Eomma Cho, Ahra dan Sungmin sibuk berkutat di dapur menyiapkan hidangan special untuk makan siang mereka.

"Kalian akan menginap disini, bukan?"

Eomma Cho bertanya pada dua namja yang duduk di hadapannya. Dia sendiri duduk bersama Ahra, dan Tuan Cho duduk di tengah sebagai sang kepala keluarga.

"Ah, mianhe eomma…. Kami ada latihan besok pagi. Jadi nanti malam kami akan pulang, tak bisa menginap"

Kyuhyun menjawab sambil mengambil potongan daging yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kalian tak bisa ijin? Appa masih sangat merindukan kalian…." Kali ini Appa Cho yang menyampaikan keinginannya.

" Huh? Appa itu hanya merindukan Sungmin. Appa tidak pernah merindukanku. Dulu setiap aku pulang, selalu ditanya apakah Sungmin ikut atau tidak. Bahkan ketika Appa datang ke konser saja hanya aksesoris Sungmin yang Appa pegang"

Kyuhyun mencibir tidak setuju dengan perkataan Appa nya.

Sementara Sungmin sedikit tersipu dengan kecemburuan Kyuhyun pada Appa nya sendiri. Dia tentu saja tahu mengenai apa yang Kyuhyun katakan tentang Appa nya yang sudah seperti fanboy seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Sudah, sudah. Apa kalian tidak lelah bolak balik dalam satu hari?" Nyonya Cho kembali bertanya.

"Kami akan istirahat sebentar nanti. Kalau pulang besok, kami akan sangat terlambat untuk latihan" Sungmin memberi penjelasan pada orang tua Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, setelah ini tidurlah sebentar. Kau pasti sangat lelah, kau tidak mau bergantian menyetir denganku…"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyetir, Ming…" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan lembut.

Ahra yang melihatnya sempat terbatuk, sementara Appa dan Eomma Cho hanya bisa menahan senyumnya.

Yah, Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menjadi Suami yang baik. Putera bungsu Cho yang manja kini sudah bisa memanjakan orang lain rupanya. Hm, bukan orang lain sebenarnya, namun pasangan hidupnya….

Setelah makan siang dan berbincang sebentar di meja makan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin beranjak ke kamar Kyuhyun untuk beristirahat.

Mereka berbaring bersama dengan Sungmin yang mendekap Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk bergelung manja dan menyesap aroma tubuh Sungmin yang menenangkan.

Sementara Sungmin membelai punggung Kyuhyun lembut dan menyesap aroma shampo di rambut Kyuhyun.

Tak lama Kyuhyun terlelap dengan hembusan nafas yang teratur. Sementara Sungmin sama sekali tak mengantuk. Akhirnya dengan perlahan ia beranjak turun dari tempat tidur.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak terbangun, Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Mungkin berbincang dan menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga Kyuhyun adalah pilihan yang baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan. Menyadari ia hanya tertidur sendiri, ia pun mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar di tempat tidur. Didengarnya suara gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi.

'_Hm, Sungmin sedang mandi rupanya'_

Tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ide dari otak Kyuhyun –yang katanya- jenius itu tapi juga yadong. Ternyata tidak hanya tubuhnya saja yang terasa segar setelah bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, tapi jiwa evil dan pervert nya pun ikut terbangun.

'_Let's play with My Bunny~~'_

Kyuhyun menyeringai, kemudian satu per satu ia mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Ia bersiap masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang tengah tertutup tanpa kunci itu. Kyuhyun memang tak memasang kunci dalam untuk kamar mandinya di rumah. Karena selama ini, hanya dia sendiri yang menggunakannya. Pintu kamar mandi itu hanya terpasang kunci luar saja.

Dilihatnya punggung mulus sang terkasih tengah terguyur air shower yang, menimbulkan kesan sexy. Pemandangan tubuh naked Sungmin dari belakang sangatlah menggoda, belum lagi butt montok yang sangat bulat, yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa bernafas jika Sungmin sudah mulai nakal memamerkannya di atas panggung.

Tanpa mengunci kembali pintu yang telah berhasil ia buka -tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin-, Kyuhyun segera bergabung dengan Sungmin dan memeluk erat pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Ya!"

Sungmin berjengit kaget dan memekik keras. Tanpa menolehpun ia segera tahu bahwa suami mesumnya lah yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Cho!" Sungmin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit menggeliat.

"Hei, hei, kau menggodaku, sayang? Sedikit saja kau menggoyangkan butt sexy mu itu, Little Cho akan segera menerobos masuk"

Kyuhyun berbisik seductive di belakang Sungmin. Lidahnya menjilat dan membelai daun telinga Sungmin.

"Berani kau melakukannya, aku akan segera menendang tubuh bugilmu ke lantai bawah" Sungmin mengancam dan masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menggubris ancaman Sungmin. Ia malah menekan Sungmin ke tembok dan menggesekkan juniornya ke belahan pantat Sungmin.

"Kau harus membayar apa yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin Ming, beraninya kau menelantarkan aku dan memilih jerapah yang hobi memasak itu, eoh?"

Kyuhyun mengungkit kembali malam dimana Ryeowook berhasil menggagalkan acara 'this and that' yang hampir saja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lakukan.

Kyuhyun mulai bergerak, menekan Sungmin keras hingga Sungmin tak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Juniornya terhimpit tubuh dan dinding kamar mandi yang dingin. Sedangkan di belakang, Kyuhyun tampak tergesa memasukkan juniornya ke hole Sungmin tanpa melakukan pemanasan sedikitpun.

Sungmin berjengit, ini akan sangat sakit. Bisa-bisa ia tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Aaaghh…..Baik, tapi tidak begini Kyu, tidak dari belakang!"

Sungmin tak suka posisi seperti ini. Tubuh yang terhimpit membuatnya sesak dan tak bisa bergerak bebas.

Kyuhyun pun menurut dan melonggarkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin segera berbalik, ia meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun, menariknya mendekat dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Kyuhyun cukup terkejut dengan ciuman agresif Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, membiarkan Sungmin mengeksplor mulutnya sesuka hati. Dilihatnya mata Sungmin yang terpejam menikmati ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun yang akhirnya tak tahan menarik Sungmin erat ke dalam pelukannya. Dibelainya punggung hingga butt Sungmin. Diremasnya pelan membuat Sungmin mengeluarkan desahan nikmatnya.

Tangan Sungmin bergerak membelai dada Kyuhyun. Mengusap nipplenya dan menggodanya hingga nipple tersebut mengeras. Yup, Kyuhyun mulai terangsang sekarang. Satu tangannya Sungmin turunkan menuju selangkangan Kyuhyun. Ketika berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Sungmin bergerak meremas dan memijat junior Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Ia terus memberikan pijatan intens. Junior dalam genggamannya perlahan membesar, berdiri tegak dan mengeras.

'_Sebesar ini, tentu saja sakit ketika ia menerobos masuk, apalagi jika tak ada penetrasi sama sekali'_

"Ngghhh…..Shhhsss…..Ming….."

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Matanya terpejam erat dan wajahnya mendongak ke atas. Tampak sekali ia menikmati service dari Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

'_Kesempatan!'_

Saat itu juga Sungmin mendorong kuat tubuh Kyuhyun ke belakang. Pelukan Kyuhyun pun terlepas. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Sungmin segera membalikkan badannya dan ia berlari cepat menuju pintu kamar mandi.

**BRAK!**

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan seketika itu juga Kyuhyun tersadar. Sungmin kembali melarikan diri darinya. Kyuhyun segera berlari mengejar Sungmin.

**KLIK!**

Namun terlambat. Pada saat tangannya hampir meraih kenop pintu. Pintu itu sudah terlebih dahulu dikunci oleh Sungmin dari luar.

"Ya! Sungmin-ah! Buka pintunya! Sungmin!"

**DUK! DUK! DUK!**

Kyuhyun menggedor pintu dan berteriak-teriak memanggil Sungmin. Namun Sungmin tak peduli. Cepat-cepat ia mengeringkan tubuhnya. Memakai pakaiannya lengkap dan merapikan penampilannya. Ia terkikik geli karena berhasil lolos dan mengerjai suami mesumnya.

'_Haaahh, ide Ahra noona boleh juga. Si pervert itu memang perlu sedikit dikerjai. Dia selalu seenaknya sendiri, tak kenal waktu. Dia pikir tidak sakit apa!'_

Sungmin tersenyum puas sambil memandangi dirinya yang sudah rapi di depan cermin.

**DUK! DUK! DUK!**

"Sungmin-ah! Aku bilang buka pintunya!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin tentang nasib Kyuhyun yang terkunci di kamar mandinya sendiri.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan macam-macam!"

Sungmin mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Macam-macam apa maksudmu? Ayolah, buka pintunya! Aku kedinginan!" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tidak sabar

"Kau pakai dulu bathrobe yang ada di dalam!"

"Aish, baiklah!"

Hihihihi. Sungmin sangat senang ketika ia bisa mengendalikan Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Sudah! Sekarang buka pintunya!"

"Berjanji dulu!"

Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Tangannya berkacak pinggang. Ia benar-benar sedang menikmati perannya sekarang.

"Apa sih!? Berjanji apa?!"

Nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat kesal.

"Kau tidak akan macam-macam!"

"Macam-macam bagaimana!?"

"Tidak akan menyerangku!"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ia berdecak sebal. Lagi-lagi Sungmin menolaknya. Padahal Kyuhyun tengah horny dan berada pada kondisi 'ON' sekarang. Namun apa boleh buat. Dari pada ia terkurung dan keluarganya tahu kalau dia dikurung oleh Sungmin di kamar mandinya sendiri. Ini benar-benar sangat memalukan.

"OK!"

"Huh?"

"Aku janji!"

"Baik, aku buka pintunya. Kalau kau sampai tidak menepati janjimu, ….. kau tahu kan kalau aku marah? "

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Ya, dia selalu kalah jika Sungmin sedang mengancamnya seperti ini. Kemarahan Sungmin berarti penderitaannya untuk Kyuhyun dan 'Little Cho' nya.

"Aku mengerti sayang, sudahlah! Ayo buka pintunya!"

Kyuhyun berkata dengan lirih, ia kalah telak.

**CEKLEK!**

Sungmin menyambut Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Kyuhyun hanya berwajah datar melihat penampilan Sungmin yang sangat manis sore ini. Celana jeans putih selutut. Kaos garis-garis warna ditambah dengan kemeja putih polos yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Poni lembutnya dibiarkan menjuntai menutupi dahinya.

**GREB!**

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kyuhyun dengan cepat mendorong Sungmin hingga terjatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba dan sangat cepat membuat Sungmin yang kaget tak bisa sekedar berpikir untuk melakukan perlawanan.

"Mmmmhhh!"

Sungmin mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun teriakan protesnya teredam dalam pagutan liar dan dalam. Kyuhyun benar-benar mengambil kesempatan dalam waktu yang sempit. Dalam sepersekian detik ia dapat menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Sungmin, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lepas kali ini! Dan aku tak segan memasukimu dengan keras dan kasar, Sayang!"

.

.

**TOK! TOK!**

"Kyuhyuuuunnn….Sungminiieee…..aku masuk yaaaaaaaa~~~"

Ketukan pintu dan teriakan noonanya membuyarkan konsentrasi Kyuhyun seketika.

"AISH!"

Kyuhyun mengumpat keras. Akhirnya ia melepaskan Sungmin, dengan raut wajah yang sangat kesal dan frustasi, ia mendudukkan dirinya kasar di tepi ranjang.

Sungmin segera bangun dan beranjak menuju pintu untuk membukanya. Sebelumnya ia hanya tersenyum dan mengecup singkat pipi Kyuhyun sambil berucap lirih "mianhe…"

"Kau sudah siap, Sungmin? Kita jadi pergi, kan?" Ahra muncul dengan dandanan yang tak kalah rapi. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya malas.

"Kau baru selesai mandi, Kyu? Baiklah, aku pinjam Sungmin sebentar ya" Ahra tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan kiri Sungmin.

"Aku pergi sebentar Kyu….pai…pai..!" Sungmin pun berpamitan pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan decakan sebal. Kyuhyun bahkan tak mau tahu kemana Ahra dan Sungmin akan pergi.

Sepeninggal mereka, Kyuhyun menunduk pasrah melihat sesuatu yang menonjol dibalik bathrobe nya. Dia mendesah frustasi. Mengacak rambutnya hingga kusut dan menghentakkan kakinya pada lantai. Kembali Kyuhyun harus menyelesaikan sendiri 'masalah' nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya? Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam kondisi seperti itu?" Ahra melebarkan matanya dan bertanya tak percaya. Ia memang turut andil dalam kejahilan Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Yup, dua kali aku berhasil melakukannya, noona…." Sungmin terkekeh mengingat ekspresi frustasi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat menderita.

"Bu-bukankah itu…rasanya sakit? Aku dengar menggantung seperti itu, sangatlah sakit…" Ahra mencoba mengkonfirmasi kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin pun mengangguk mantap. Ahra tambah terbelalak lebar. ' Tega juga anak ini' pikirnya.

"Tapi aku juga selalu merasa kesakitan di saat Kyuhyun melakukannya, noona…. Apalagi dia tak mau berhenti. Dan lagi terkadang dia tak pilih waktu atau tempat yang tepat"

Ahra mengerjapkan matanya mendengar apa yang Sungmin katakana "Benarkah? Adikku seperti itu?"

"Iya, tadi saja tiba-tiba dia menyerangku. Padahal besok kami ada jadwal latihan. Jika saja aku tak berhasil lari tadi, aku pasti besok akan kesulitan berjalan. Aku tidak akan bisa berlatih dengan baik. Ah iya, kau juga datang di waktu yang tepat, Noona"

Sungmin membeberkan semuanya secara lancar tanpa kekurangan. Ahra dengan antusias mendengarkan dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, kau beruntung Sungmin-ah. Untung kau bisa lolos tadi."

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Ahra " Gomawoyo, noona…Aku hebat bukan?"

Ahra hanya meringis menanggapi Sungmin. Lalu ia tiba-tiba penasaran dengan nasib adik evilnya.

"La-lalu, bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun, Sungmin-ah?"

"Ng?"

"Tadi kau bilang, dia dalam kondisi….eh…'ON'….ehm…" Ahra berujar canggung.

"Ah, itu, …. biarkan dia bermain solo untuk menyelesaikannya. Ah, tapi…..terkadang dia anti berfantasi sendiri…..mungkin dia bisa bersabar hingga kita pulang nanti, noona….aku bisa memberikan service blowjob untuknya" Dengan innocent Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Ahra sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ahra melotot horror mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Kira-kira, dua jam lagi mereka baru kembali ke rumah. Dan selama itu pula, Kyuhyun harus menderita dengan adik kecilnya.

'_Ternyata anak ini lebih mengerikan dibanding adikku yang super evil itu….anak ini…sepertinya, ada iblis yang terperangkap dalam wajah cantiknya'_ Ahra menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Sungmin kembali menoleh pada Ahra, ia tersenyum dan menarik tangan Ahra agar mempercepat langkahnya "Sekarang, ayo kita belanja sepuasnya noonaaaaa~~~~~"

Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan Ahra mengikuti langkah cepat Sungmin dan ia tak henti hentinya meminta maaf dalam hati untuk adik evilnya yang kini tengah menderita. Poor Kyu.

.

.

.

'_Tenanglah noona, ketika waktu luang nanti, aku tak akan pernah bosan melayani adikmu yang super mesum itu'_

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Uokey, tak ada tagihan lagi yaaaaaaaaaa…

Mohon maaf jika sequel tak seperti yang temen2 harapkan….

Ada yg minta Sequel panjang, ber chap2, HOT NC, saya belum bisaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..

Tapi saya senang sekali dengan respon teman-teman atas fic saya…..

Mohon maaf, reviewer tdk saya sebutkan disini, semoga bisa di lain kesempatan...:-)

Saya cinta kalian…

By : Lee Sanghyun


End file.
